OSS Cluros
The 'OSS ''Cluros 'was a Orion Syndicate ship operating as a scout and light raider during the early 25th century. (Star Trek Online: Valkyries) History Originally manufactured by the Klingons in the 24th century, the vessel was withdrawn from active service along with all other members of her class in the 2350's due to faulty hardware in her cloaking device. Soon after, she was consigned to a scrapyard. In the early 25th century however, the Klingon Empire was facing an intense demand for warships both from their own Klingon Defense Force and from their allies, the Gorn, the Nausicaans, and the Orions. The Klingons pulled the vessel out of the scrapyard and pressed it back into service. The Klingon Defense Force scorned the use of the vessel, however, and it was instead given to the Orion Syndicate as military surplus on loan. Commander Ursan was assigned as its commanding officer and Syndicate agent Atria D'blae was assigned as his handler. It was she who gave the ship its ironic name using ''cluros, the Orion word for coolness and serenity--something the ship's constant mechanical problems tested daily. In 2407 the Cluros was assigned to investigate Federation activity near the Dragon's Head Nebula. Upon arrival, the ship detected polaric ion discharges being used to shoot down a Starfleet rescue shuttle on a Class M planet inside the nebula and assumed that Starfleet had botched first contact with and advanced alien race living on the planet. Despite suffering potentially dangerous problems with its cloak, the Cluros entered the nebula and the planet's atmosphere in order to abduct Starfleet crash survivors and interrogate them, in hopes of learning the location of the aliens' polaric ion devices so that the crew of the Cluros could steal them. The Cluros arrived just in time to rescue Starfleet survivors from the Solarii. It exchanged fire with a grounded Romulan warbird operated by the Solarii, destroying it and much of the surrounding city while sustaining only superficial damage itself. Subsequently the Cluros attempted to escape the planet with its Starfleet prisoners, but was forced down by powerful polaric ion discharges, which disabled its engines. The ship performed an emergency command-module separation in hopes of using the separation thrusters to land safely but this effort was largely unsuccessful. Both sections of the vessel crashed on the planet and most of the crew was killed. The Solarii attempted to salvage the engineering section of the Cluros, but their efforts were hampered by the chief engineer erecting forcefields to keep them out. The engineering hull was later destroyed during the escape of Atria, Ursan, and a number of Starfleet survivors aboard Atria's personal shuttlecraft. ("Survivors of Yamatai") Design and Layout The Cluros was significantly smaller than other bird-of-prey designs, like the B'rel class, containing only 3 decks and being roughly half the length. Unlike most modern vessels, the Cluros did not have turbolifts and personnel were required to use stairs instead. ("Survivors of Yamatai") Deck 1 Deck one on the Cluros ''had been converted into a hanger for Syndicate agent Atria D'blae's personal shuttle. It could be accessed either by the forward stairwell in the engineering section or by a maintenance ladder in main engineering. Deck 2 Deck two was the main deck of the ship, containing the entirety of the command section and most of the engineering section, including main engineering and two stairwells. In the command section, this deck contained the bridge and the transporter room. The command module also housed the torpedo launcher and magazine. Deck 3 Deck three was located at the bottom of the ship and contained its small brig and a boarding ramp. It could be accessed by the aft set of stairs in the engineering section. Crew On its final mission in 2407, the following personnel were aboard the OSS Cluros''. * Atria D'blae, Orion female: ship's handler * Commander Ursan, Orion male: ship's commanding officer * Rsgar, Gorn male: chief engineer * Huraash, Orion male: senior science officer * Gravazk, Nausicaan male: senior tactical officer * Rykar, Orion male: helmsman Category:B'rel class starships